


Dirty Brother Killer

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :(, F/M, hot hot not smut, i feel bad, i was playing the genocide route and this popped into my head, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(not for the faint of heart/ in sans pov)</p>
<p>"lets go, let the room get chiller"<br/>"lets go,"</p>
<p>"DIRTY BROTHER KILLER"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Brother Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Last chance to go back! There is DEATH!!!

You watched as the human entered the corridor. You laughed a bit, knowing they've been here before. This was the second time they've been here in this particular 'timeline,' if you could call this that. Everything was so messed up, you couldn't keep track anymore. All of these RESETS, they were erasing and hurting everything.

They didn't reset your knowledge. Oh, oh no. You remembered every time you fought this kid. They'd run, and reset. You've killed them a whole bunch though.

Ah, memories.

They approached.

You smiled, and gave them the whole speech about LV and EXP, then decided to start the battle.

"it's a beautiful day outside. flowers are blooming, birds are singing... on days like these, kids like you..," you smiled, staring Frisk down. There was determination in their eyes, but not the right kind. Not the kind they usually have.

To be honest, you were frightened. You knew this would end with one of you dying. You hoped it was them.

"...should be burning in hell," you finished.

You attacked, Gaster Blasters firing at the small child. You waited for them to get hit. They dodged everything.

"huh. always wondered why people never used their strongest attack first," you said out loud, shrugging.

They stuck out with their stupid, dumb knife. You dodged, as always.

"what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?" you laughed. They rolled their eyes, and snarled. You began your attack.

You had them jumping over bones this time. You enjoyed the sight of this human, who was obviously less than 12 or so, jump over bones. It almost made you laugh.

They attacked. Miss. Witty comment about time or whatever.

You attacked. Miss.

They attacked. Miss. Blame them on time stuff.

You attacked. Hit. They aren't down. 

They attacked. Miss. 

You attacked. Miss.

They attacked. Miss. Witty comment about the surface.

Blah blah blah. Same old, same old.

Eventually, you got to the part to trick them into sparing you.

"ugh... that being said..," you said, sweating and referring to your the comment you said before that you really can't remember.

"hey, kid. i know there's a good person inside you. there's still a glimmer of hope," you said. _What are you doing?!_ you thought to yourself. _I'm changing the timeline!_ you thought back.

Shit.

"i loved you. in those other timelines. the ones where we all got free. sometimes, i was met with rejection. but, my favorite timeline, also known as my 'papyrus' timeline-" you shot them a dirty look, and you were met with a raised brow, indicating they were listening"-in that timeline, we got together. we did stuff. we dated. we sang. you were loved by all monsterkind and many people fought me for you. but i tried so hard to keep you. in one timeline, papyrus number 2, you left me for some monster kid and... i loved you, and i felt horrible because i let some iguana-lizard fucker take you!"

Oh man, you were really opening up. Other Sans-es were gonna HATE you.

"so i trained with undyne to win you back, and she killed me. accidentally? on purpose? i dunno," you shrugged.

"i honestly... i still love you. even now. when you murdered my brother, and friends. i still love you."

That statement was not completely true.

"c'mon, frisk. please, if you're listening... lets forget all this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier," you said.

They stood, and you could see almost two completely different sides of them arguing. You could practically hear it now:

"He loved me! I... In other timelines, we got together!"

"You were there in other timelines, you dumbass! You CHOSE to reset!"

"No, you made me!"

You laughed, and they smiled at you, taking it as a symbol of affection, and that their fight was over.

They signed the word 'DEAL' in sign language, and smiled. 

You smiled back. But it was your default smile, your skele-smile, the one with no meaning behind it. Just teeth.

"you're sparing me?" you asked. "finally. buddy, pal."

"i know how hard it must be... to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to."

"i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste. c'mere, pal," you said, opening your arms.

You smiled as they approached, really meaning it. But it wasn't a good smile, oh no. It was the one they've seen too many times, and only just now remembered.

They stopped as the bones you summoned surrounded them, trapping them.

"SANS!" they cried out, and you suddenly felt horrible. You've killed this kid so many times before, and only now are you feeling guilty? You pretended not to hear them though.

"geeettttttt dunked on!!!" you yelled, as the bones grew closer and devoured their soul, killing them. The bones disappeared when their job was done.

You ran to the body, blue tears streaming down your cheekbones. You grabbed their body and held it close to you. There was dust and blood from where they killed and their victims fought back. You felt horrible for stopping a mass murderer who could have destroyed the Underground as you knew it.

Yet you still had feelings.

"god damn it, god damn it. i hate this i hate this why why why," you said. Your tears landed on their lifeless body.

"frisk im sorry im sorry i never want to do that again i love you i love you i love you i m s o s o r r y," you yelled, sobbing.

"they'll be coming back any minute now. the save will be reloaded. this time, i won't kill them. i'll keep my promise," you said.

You waited for hours, or maybe days. Weeks? Months? Years? ... minutes?

The body never disappeared. The timeline never reset. You were stuck with your dead friend for all eternity.

 

///\\\\\

 

"frisk would you like some tea?" you asked. Frisk nodded, and you brought some tea down to them. They held out their cup for some.

"it's asgore's special tea. i know you love it, toriel said so! tori, how could i have forgotten you?" you asked.

"I am fine, Sans," you said in her voice. All around you were friends. Undyne and Alphys were holding hands. Papyrus had spaghetti with meatballs. Toriel wasn't eating, but baking in the other room. The thing is, all your friends were dead.

**Author's Note:**

> i recently commented on a weird sans/frisk fic that i didnt like happy ending genocide sans, bc his brother got murdered, and he doesnt care abt frisk in this route, yet here i am, writing a fic where sans actually gives a fuck about frisk in the genocide route. great job, vris)
> 
> In this story, the dialogue Sans says in the actual boss will not be the same. Gotta change things up for this 'feel'd trip.
> 
> Sans would be proud.
> 
> ( song is Stronger Than You (Sans Parody), I listened to it while making this which is why some of his saying match the song!! I recommend it!!)


End file.
